vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Winter Queen
Summary Once a human and a dragon by unknown means the Winter Queen dies but at the same time, she not dead by becoming a Spirit of the Four Season, transcending and becoming a Concept. After fighting with the Hero's Party, she decided her life was long enough and transfer all her powers to Regina who becomes the new Winter Queen. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 6-A Name: Winter Queen Origin: I Reincarnated For Nothing Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Ex-Human and Ex-Dragon | Concept, Spirit of the Winter Powers and Abilities: Unknown level, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception (Via Observation), Non-Corporeal, Immortality (Type 1, 2, 3, and 8 - she will live as long as the continent Glacia exist as she is the continent itself), Magic, Energy Manipulation (Via Mana), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with Mana and Magical Energy), Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2 and 3), Telepathy (Talking), Flight, Danmaku (Can create several hundreds of attacks at once), Statistics Amplification (Can increase the effects of her skills, items, and magic spells by infusing Mana within them; Can buff other characters to increase their power and give them elemental properties to their attacks), Statistics Reduction (Can debuff several thousand of foes all at once - power and speed), Ice Manipulation (Ice its her domain), Matter Manipulation (Via Frozen Bite), Power Nullification (Via Ice Dragon's Rage and via Aura), Summoning (Via Children of Winter), Ice Manipulation-Negation (Ice type magic will not work on her domain and presence), Forcefield Creation (Can create magic barriers and protections barriers around herself), Spatial Manipulation (Can crush and eliminate space), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Can create at the same time 5 Pocket Dimensions), BFR (Can send others to her own Pocket Dimensions), Ice Aura (Her's aura will freeze anything within it range, including the Mana within someone thus negating them the ability to use magic spells; even intangible things like light will be frozen), Resistance to: Soul Manipulation (Every level increase the power of one's soul, a difference of one level can be fatal), Curse Manipulation (Via Leveling System as at her level, Curses don't work), Cold Manipulation (Via Leveling System and her level; likely Immune to Cold as she is the new Winter Queen), Heat Manipulation (Via Leveling System and her level), Rage Manipulation and Madness Manipulation (Via Leveling System, at her level such things won't affect her), Mind Manipulation (Comparable with Artpe who can resist mind manipulation that could affect several thousands of humans), Spatial Manipulation (She is protected from space magic), limited Plot Manipulation (Her record is so powerful that she remembers the World that was rewritten) Attack Potency: Likely Continental level (As she is the Glacia Continent itself) Speed: Unknown, Omnipresence (Within her Domain, the Glacia Ice Continent) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Likely Continental level (As she is the Glacia Continent itself) Stamina: Likely Limitless as she its a Concept Range: Thousands of kilometers (She's the entire Glacia Ice Continent) Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Above Average, likely existed from the beginning of the World as she was the first winter. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Mana Manifestation: Its the most basic mana technique. It let the user manipulate mana for a limited variety of effects like engraving letters into wood using hot mana. Mana Manipulation: It's the advanced mana technique that let a character to manipulate Mana for different effects and spells. Ice Dragon's Rage: An ultimate-rank Ice-type spell that has a short-range. It will first release a cold air that nullifies and restrict one's Mana and Physical Movement. Then an ice storm will condense in a very small region before being shot which will freeze and destroy the target. Land of Ice: An Ice-type magic spell that will restrain one movement. Spirits of Wind: A hasten buff magic that increases one speed. Frozen Bite: The highest known Ice-type magic that will freeze anything including intangible things like light and Mana. It will freeze the target from within then crush and melt it. Children of Winter: From within the cold Mana released by the Winter Queen, spirits will start to appear. Winter Queen's Nail: It will create an Ice Spear with strong offensive power that will pierce the target. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:I Reincarnated For Nothing Category:Spirits Category:Immortals Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Telepaths Category:Danmaku Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Matter Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Ice Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Space Users Category:Aura Users Category:Tier 6